my_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Vietnam Contingency
'The Vietnam Contingency '''is a comic styled 5 issue series created by Haou1987 about the adventures and events of the division of Robert Grant, Ellie Wellace and Julius Bark in Vietnam and the events happening there that would lead up to the rising of one of the larger threats in recent history in New York. On September 1, 2014, Haou1987 reveals a sequel will be written during the 2014 season. '''Production time: '''October 2013 - May 2014 Summary ''During the Vietnam War, Delta Platoon is send out by the US Government on a covert assignment to North Vietnam to investigate a possible suspicious Russian camp. Once there however, they encounter events that surely do not point to the Russians or the North Vietnamese, but something far more terrible then either as Delta Platoon have a run in with an Asia-based cult. Finding themselves face to face with an incredible threat, Delta Platoon is forced to hide and observe as the village they are in gets a visitor surrounded by an army of men. When the conflict between the army and Delta Platoon turns deadly, not even any regular weapon or power may be able to stop what has been unleashed by the opponent. Tracking the pilot that crashed in the jungle, Robert and Julius are captured by the forces of Chumgung Bana. Embarking on a rescue mission, Daniel, Ellie and Kyle find themselves encountering heavy resistance from both the forces of the Order and supernatural things trying to stop them from rescueing their friends. A more dastardly target however is chosen by Bana as they approach him. The direct battle between Robert's team and the Warlord and Dragon finally begins when they manage to locate the base of operations and a go is given by the US President. Covered by the airforces of the US Airforce, who engage the dragon in the sky, Robert and his team journey into the base's bunker to once and for all put a stop to the plans of Xi-Zhuan and his fellow cult leaders. '' ''The final battle is there! As the fight between the dragon and the US Airforce rages on, Robert and his friends fight Warlord Xi-Zhuan in his own tomb. That and the Sovjet vessels approaching quick, makes the dangerous situation escalate further. Can Delta Platoon stop the vicious warlord and can this crisis be abaded? And what reasons lie behind the visit of Agent Lokin to Ellie Wellace? A secret from the past may affect the present very much! Notes *Due to not wanting to conflict with real life events happening in the Vietnam War and the writer not wanting to take a point in it somewhere everything has been fictinalized. Any events, characters or dates are purely fiction and randomly created. Any similar occurrences with real life events in the Vietnam War are pure coincidence. The story will follow the rough outline of the war further on. Issues & Short synopsises *The Vietnam Contingency - Issue #1: Dropzone *The Vietnam Contingency - Issue #2: Breakthrough *The Vietnam Contingency - Issue #3: Soldiers of the West *The Vietnam Contingency - Issue #4: The Tide Changer *The Vietnam Contingency - Issue #5: Withdrawal from Fear Related 'The Vietnam Contingency '- The Vietnam Contingency II Category:Comic styled series Category:Star Rider ZERO Category:The Vietnam Contingency series Category:The Vietnam Contingency Category:Anniversary Articles